De dragónes y jinetes
by Lyderning
Summary: Una guía de cosas normales del día a día. O al menos lo que se puede denominar normal para un grupo de adolescentes que montan dragones en la época de los vikingos.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo: Lánzala.

Lanzarle una pelota (léase, hacha; pescado; Brutilda; roca; plano; lápiz; Brutacio, etc.) es uno de los mejores ejercicios que se puede hacer en compañía de tu dragón.

Ellos se divierten buscando objetos lanzados por su dueño, el vínculo y la felicidad del animal suben gratamente. Pero hay que tener cuidado con este ejercicio, ya que puede dar resultados negativos dependiendo del tipo de entrenamiento que el dragón en cuestión haya obtenido previamente.

Ahora les daremos un ejemplo de dos casos, uno correcto y otro incorrecto.

 _Un verde prado se expande, todo es paz y tranquilidad… el viento acaricia suavemente el crecido pasto, este acepta gustoso las caricias del viento, aceptando cualquier cambio de posición que este haga, las hormigas, escarabajos y otros animales trabajan felizmente, todos en conjunto y en paz. Se escucha un ruido, algo a golpeado la tierra. El objeto rueda hasta la vista del espectador, ¡una pelota! ¿Qué hará esta aventurera pelota en medio de un prado tan pacifico como este?_

 _La pelota rueda unos centímetros más hasta ocupar toda la pantalla y cuando se detiene todo queda en paz…_

 _Un ruido seco se escucha a lo lejos. Se está acercando, las secciones de prado que se topan en su camino cambian su posición dada por el viento para quedar aplastadas o dobladas. El ruido se limpia por la proximidad hasta estar cerca dándonos a entender que son rápidas pisadas. Al levantar la vista se ve que las plantas comienzan a revolverse, algo salvajemente, los felices y pequeños animales se detienen a mirar hacia la dirección donde proviene aquel sonido, la tierra comienza a temblar levemente._

 **Entonces aparece un monstro gigantesco. Este entierra las patas en la tierra intentado frenar cargándose a todos los animalitos que estén en su camino, llevándose varias plantas dejándolas aplastadas y cubiertas de tierra. El dragón se acerca extremadamente a la pelota y la encierra entre sus encías para luego darse la vuelta y lanzar la cámara abruptamente a unos metros con su cola.**

— **¡Jimmy!— gritó una hormiga, rápidamente fue hacia el cuerpo de su amigo. Este estaba aplastado, moribundo.**

— **¡Henry, vuelve!— le ordenaron desde la zona que no estaba afectada por aquel monstro**

— **¡Tengo que llevarme el cuerpo, Joel! ¡tiene que volver a casa!**

— **¡Si no vuelves tu no volverás a casa!**

 **Volteó dramáticamente hacia su amigo, quien le extendía una mano. Se separó del cuerpo de Jimmy y lentamente fue hacia Joel con la cabeza baja, levanto un brazo y comenzó a enjaguarse las lágrimas.**

 **Pero antes de poder llegar a tomar firmemente la mano de su amigo una pared negra aplastó a Joel, y tan rápido como llegó se fue. Henry cayó de rodillas, los cuerpos de sus amigos y familia se extendían delante de él**

— **¡ME HUBIERAN LLEVADO A MÍ!— gritó al cielo.**

— ¡Bien Chimuelo!— exclamó Hipo a la distancia mientras veía como el dragón se acercaba a toda velocidad, feliz por tomar la pelota de su dueño. Se acercó a él preguntándole con la mirada: _"¿Me puedes lanzar la pelota por favor?"_

Hipo acarició la cabeza de su amigo y puso la mano sobre la pelota e intentó sacarla. Chimuelo retuvo la pelota entre sus encías mientras Hipo intentaba sacarla.

 _NO, NO LA AGARRES. LÁNZALA._

Ahora otro ejemplo.

(Patán entra en escena con una pelota, lanzándola repetidas veces para luego atraparla con la misma o la otra mano) _Este es el Mocososapiens. Este curioso espécimen se caracteriza por la falta de inteligencia, pero gran masa corporal. En caso se confrontación se recomienda esconderse en lugares que no pueda alcanzar o usar fuego, NO INTENTES DARLE UN GOLPE DIRECTO._

— Muy bien Colmillo, — Patán le dio una suave patada en la cara

El dragón abrió un ojo intentando saber a qué se debía tal alboroto, con la mirada borrosa logró distinguir una extraña figura que vio cómo su dueño, quien sostenía una esfera roja. Abrió los ojos exaltado, su cola comenzó a menearse, la excitación y felicidad se manifestaron como brillo en sus ojos. Patán se contagió de aquella alegría, comenzó a sentirse como un niño que le iba a dar un regalo a su mami. Con una gran sonrisa se puso en posición y miró a su dragón con una sonrisa, este se la devolvió. Con toda la felicidad que fue capaz de sentir, exclamó:

— ¡Búscala!

Colmillo siguió la pelota con la vista, se paró en sus cuatro patas. Patán no podía esperar a ver cuándo su dragón levantara vuelo, todo era tan hermoso que el mismo entrenador de dragones, aquel que vio cuando aquel pesadilla monstruosa le aceptó y le dejó volar en su lomo, la primera vez que volaron juntos, aquella felicidad que había sentido cuando el viento chocó contra su cara dándole la sensación que marcó un antes y un después en su vida.

Patán pensó que sería un momento mágico.

Colmillo simplemente le disparó a la pelota, esta se perdió entre los árboles convertida en una bola de fuego.

— Colmillo… — susurró entre dientes tan seriamente que el dragón se volteó, el vikingo estaba tan callado que intrigó fuertemente al reptil. — Eso fue… eso fue… ¡ASOMBROSO!, ¡ese es mi dragón!, le enseñaste a esa pelota quien manda, ¡Wow!

 _¿Puedes adivinar cuál es el correcto y cuál es el incorrecto?_

 _¡Exacto! El ejemplo de Hipo es el incorrecto. Chimuelo no ha sido entrenado de la manera necesaria para devolver la pelota a su dueño._

 _¡Nos vemos la próxima!_

…

 **Jimmy era un sobreviviente que quería terminar de vivir. Después que aquel monstro negro destruyera todo su mundo se convirtió en un buscador de la felicidad, ahora vivía con su novia: Sally y su lombriz, el pequeño DD. Aquel día Jimmy volvía de su trabajo, le había costado iniciar su vida nuevamente, pero lo logró. Ahora vivía en una simple casa en el bosque al pie de un árbol viejo.**

 **Al llegar a casa respiró profundamente, todo estaba bien, aún estaba con vida…**

 **La lombriz fue arrastrándose a darle la bienvenida. Jimmy le acarició la cabeza.**

— **¡Hola amigo!— su sonrisa se ensanchó en su rostro.**

— **¡Cariño has vuelto!— gritó Sally, su novia, desde la casa. Jimmy le saludó con la mano, sonriente. Se agachó a buscar su maletín y comenzó a dar los primeros pasos hacia su casa, y justo cuando iba a llegar, una bola de fuego aplastó su casa.**

 **Cayó de rodillas al suelo nuevamente, miró al cielo y gritó:**

— **¿¡QUÉ HE HECHO, ODIN!? ¿¡QUÉ HE HECHO!? Encima me duelen las rodillas.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo II: Te amo.

 **Los dragones son fieles hasta la medula. Dan todo su amor a sus dueños, hasta sus vidas si es necesario y siempre velan por su felicidad. Ahora mostraremos ejemplos del cariño que los dragones pueden darle a su amo, y hoy usaremos a nuestra jinete de ojos azules favorita:**

 **Con un humano:**

 **—** Hey, Brutilda, ¿tienes un minuto?

— Eh… no.

 **Con Tormenta:**

—¿Tienes un minuto tormenta?

 _—_ _Te escucho, te amo._

 **Con un humano:**

— Espero que te haya gustado mi regalo [Un sweater], Patapez.

— Eh… Si… es genial… ( _Tal vez el mercader Johan me lo cambie por algo)_

 **Con Tormenta:**

 **—** Espero que te haya gustado mi regalo [Un sweater], Tormenta.

— _Me encanta, te amo._

 **Con un humano:**

— ¡Feliz aniversario Hipo!— Astrid le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras le abrazaba por detrás

Una gota de sudor bajó por su nuca, dejó caer las herramientas con las cuales estaba arreglando la cola de Chimuelo con una lata media abierta a su lado, rápidamente dirigió su mano hacia uno de los brazos de Astrid.

— Si… eh… ¡A ti también! —se dio la vuelta rápidamente y la tomó por la cintura para darle un beso— Te amo tanto… Aún recuerdo perfectamente cuando te pedí ser mi novia.

Astrid sonrió ampliamente mientras Hipo soltaba el aire de sus pulmones y sentía su corazón latir de nuevo, o al menos hasta que Astrid le dio un golpe que lo tiró de su silla junto a la lata, la cual rodó hasta la salida desapareciendo por culpa del viento.

—No te acordas que pasó hoy hace cinco años, ¿verdad?

— ¿Nos besamos por primera vez?

Astrid se fue dando pisoteadas, ¡era el aniversario de su primer vuelvo con Chimuelo y él!

 **Con Tormenta:**

Tormenta se coló por la ventana del cuarto de Astrid y dejó caer una flor sobre su cabeza

— Feliz aniversario, ama. Hoy es el quinto aniversario de nuestro primer enfrentamiento en el laberinto de la vieja academia. La primera vez que nos vimos. Te amo.

 **Y ahora como ejemplo final:**

Astrid bajó las escaleras de su casa, su cabello no había sido atendido como era necesario. Aún estaba en piyama y tampoco veía la posibilidad de querer ponerse su ropa. Esos días estaba deprimida; ya no veía las cosas de la misma manera, ¿qué le pasará a nuestra querida jinete?

Arrastró los pies hasta la mesa y se sentó dejándose caer en la mesa dando su nariz contra la fría madera de la mesa. Su madre se acercó estoicamente con un plato en su mano, el cual dejó caer delante de su hija. Esta levantó la vista levemente para ver el plato de huevos y carne de Jack, dirigió su vista a su madre quien la levantó de la mesa agarrándola del cuello de la camisa -y algunos mechones de su cabello- Astrid cerró los ojos del dolor y miró enojada a su madre.

— Escúpelo.

Astrid escupió aire.

— ¿Qué te pasa?— preguntó con fría vehemencia. Astrid bajó la mirada y exhaló, esto le iba a doler.

— Creo que no soy tan buena como creía.

— Tal vez tengas razón. — respondió para luego soltarla.

…

Astrid no tenía las ganas para levantar los pies lo suficiente para no causar ruido, las había gastado en ponerse su ropa. Caminó directamente hasta la playa sin dirigirle la mirada a nadie más que al aire frente a ella con Tormenta siguiéndola por detrás.

— Sabes Tormenta… — Astrid levantó la vista al ya oscuro cielo de otoño, escuchó un trueno a la distancia, cerró los ojos por reflejo hasta que sintió que no estaba en peligro— A veces… pienso que soy tan buena.

Tormenta no dudo ni un segundo antes de responder al comentario de su dueña. Su respuesta salió inmediatamente después que la voz de su jinete bajara una nota.

— _Eres la mejor, te amo._

…

 **OTOÑO**

 **Ahora sí que era un superviviente. Jimmy y su lombriz DD caminaban solos por el mundo hacia un futuro incierto destinado para una hormiga y su lombriz.**

— **Sé que es duro DD, pero juntos lograremos salir adelante.**

 **Su lombriz lo miró por unos segundos y luego continuó arrastrándose por aquel camino de tierra rodeado de árboles gigantes. Los días eran lentamente tortuosos, el frío viento de otoño les rodeó por unos segundos.**

 **—** **Busquemos un lugar para refugiarnos.**

 **Fácilmente encontraron una lata media abierta donde ambos entraban cómodamente. Jimmy acomodó sus pocas pertenencias, ya casi no tenían comida. Suspiró. Miró como DD se achicaba en un rincón, Jimmy se paró y salió de la lata para buscar provisiones. Tal vez encontraría una hoja fresca.**

 **Unos minutos después de salir encontró una hoja al otro lado de un roble. Corrió hacia ella, eso le iba a dar meses de comida, la agarró y comenzó a tirar hasta arrancarla, cayó al suelo con la hoja en sus manos, la dobló a la mitad y la colocó debajo de la axila preparado para volver.**

 **A lo lejos vio la lata, y también vio como le cayó un rayo. Soltó la hoja, esta se mantuvo a su lado unos segundos después se fue volando.**

— **Mataste a mis amigos… mataste a mi familia… mataste a mi novia… Eso lo superaré. Pero… Mataste… ¡A MI LOMBRIZ!, ¿¡QUÉ CLASE DE MOUNSTRO ERES!?, ¡MATASTE A MI PUTA LOMBRIZ! ¡TE MATARÉ ODIN!, ¡TE MATARÉ!**


End file.
